Sol
Sol is an old and powerful Pureblooded Vampire/Original Werewolf Hybrid presumed to be the strongest vampire on the earth. He is physically a Hybrid while his spirit is pure Angel. He is dangerous just in general and is locked in the The In-Between, after he killed Nicholas Lockwood a Werewolf. Splendora, Cypher, Killian all locked him in the In-between where he is tortured by the Wraith Aillson argent so jacob black took over and give some of the Primordial powers to tamal, his wife and they pack Background Early Life Sol is born during the Early Time (Pre 80 to 100 BC), and is the son of a powerful incarnated angel and an unknown human english woman. He was trained as a Warrior by his father and lived happily with his mother, despite them on the run from the Angel's. An Angel named Jazral tipped off the Earthly Guardians who were sent to kill them. Sol killed many but they captured him and his mother, with his father escaping freely. They killed his mother and turned her into a demonic being and his father returned and aided him in his escape. They than escape to a secret dimension. The Return Sol lived a Nomadic Lifestyle, and caused terror in World War II, he turned Coraline Sanchez who became his guard. Sol feared no one not even his fearsome father, the only people he feared was Witches and the Original Coven in general. He became a Witch Hunter and traveled, England killing Witches and torturing people endlessly. During this time he is captured and the Original Coven Witches lock him in the In-between. Personality Sol is loyal, mature, wise, powerful, intelligent and charismatic. Unlike the other monsters and humans, Sol is aware of his actions at the time of intervention in the fate of others. Sol is strong and smart, and he's practically an invisible force in town, only making his presence known when he wants to be. Although not much is known of Sol, but according to Coraline, he has a sinister, cold, and very dangerous personality. Physical Appearance Sol is very handsome, tall, muscular, with beautiful features and fitting the description of tall and handsome. He is heavily chiseled and has close-cropped black hair and light blue eyes, that turn red when angered or transforming into his vampiric state. Powers and Abilities Sol is considered a powerful being by most but was defeated by the Primordials and Mal-El easily subdued him, Since Sol is a Original Werewolf descended from the Primordial Werewolves therefore he has control. Pureblooded Vampire Powers *'Super Strength' - Primordials are far much stronger than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, non- hybrids and humans. They can decapitate others with little to no effort. They grow stronger with time; their muscular physique is much more defined and muscle mass is increased. Their strength matched by The Primordial Werewolves *'Super Speed' - Primordials are faster than the originals, normal werewolves, vampires, hybrids and humans. They are able to out run any supernatural species.Thier speed is only matched by the Primordial Werewolves *'Heightened Senses' - Primordials have extremely enhanced, keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. Their senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Primordials possess superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility, and dexterity. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. This ability improves with age. *'Healing' - Primordials can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury almost instantly and more effectively than ordinary werewolf, vampires and humans. *'Immortality' - They possess immortality and such will live forever. *'Telepathy': Primordials can communicate mentally with other Vampires. *'Lie Detection' - Primordial Vampires can simply tell when you are lying by feeling. *'Transformation Control '- They can change at will and will have full control over themselves. They also have the ability to use their Hybrid powers any time though they cannot turn into a werewolf. *'Resurrection' - Under the right circumstances they can bring back another Primordial or a vampire. *'Psychic Pain Infliction' :' With there illusions and telepathic powers, Primordial Vampires are able to inflict psychic pain on there victims as shown when they attacked a group of werewolves. *'Invulnerability :' Vampires are immune to all regular human illnesses and toxins. Primordial Vampires are the only known Vampires that are immune to Sunlight, In Come and Stop me'', it is proven that they have no fatal weaknesses, and are invulnerable to all weapons, making them truly immortal. *'''Compulsion: The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Weather Control': The supernatural ability allows influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *'Elemental Manipulation': The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc. *'Animal Control': The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time. *Shapeshifting: The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. *'Shapeshifting' - The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of oneself. *'Illusion Casting' - They are capable of disrupting the reality of one or more things at once. The Illusion is limited, since it uses a short time but because the neutralization of the enemy and does not usually give orders to the victims. *'Telepathy' - The supernatural ability can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. *'Vampire Weakness Immunity' - The Primordial Vampires can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, etc. The only thing that could hurt them is the Ancient Silver Maple Ash Dagger, and the Primordial Werewolves can kill an Primordial Vampire. *'Aura' - A subtle, "luminous radiation" that surrounds an Primordial Vampire that could alter the emotions and energy levels of himself and others. The Primordial Vampires can generate aura within oneself. The aura is created from the power, longevity, strength and personality/emotions of the ancient vampire. The color varies according to each Vampire, but in general are pure colors, but with the bloody red color, giving the feeling of evil and fear of anyone approaching the ancient vampire. *'Self-Resurrection' - The supernatural ability to return from the dead. In order to resurrect an Primordial Vampire, they need the blood of their descendants. In case the body was destroyed, it is possible that the spirit of the Primordial Vampire occupies one of his/her descendant's body. *'Atmokinesis': The supernatural ability allows influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. Hybrid Powers *'Super Strength' - Non-original Hybrids are stronger than werewolves, non-original vampires and humans. Because of their vampire side, they also get stronger with age. Their werewolf form boosts their powers and abilities. Older vampires may be stronger and more challenging for many newborn hybrids. However, if a hybrid fights a vampire closer to their age range, the hybrid will win. Ray Sutton (a dying transitioning, unsuccessful non-original hybrid) was shown to be very strong and nearly killed Damon until Stefan saved him. Hybrids are even capable of putting up a fight against Vampires well above their age range, however only when angered. This was seen when Tyler was able to momentarily gain the upper hand and bite Nadia. It should be noted that Nadia did manage to overpower Tyler eventually and escape, implying that she was still slightly superior in strength. Julien, while possessing Tyler's body, was able to fend off both Caroline and Stefan and even managed to kill the latter within an instant through heart extraction (which is ironic considering the number of hybrids Stefan and Damon have killed through the very same method). As the Original Hybrid, Klaus is much stronger than immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. He is even slightly superior to Original Vampires, even more so when enraged. The extent of his superiority over his half-siblings is unknown, as Elijah has been able to fight Klaus on equal terms when Rebekah has been easily subdued. His true werewolf form boosts his powers. Klaus' strength is enough that he could kill twelve non-original Hybrids single handedly, and was able to fight and kill twenty four non-original Vampires single-handedly with only some difficulty. As well as this, Klaus was able to fight Alaric on equal terms when the latter had become an Enhanced Original, showing they had similar degrees of strength. *'Super Speed' - Non-original Hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any werewolves, non-original vampires, and humans. Hybrids can use this ability in human or werewolf form. As with strength, this attribute increases as they get older upon being sired. As the Original Hybrid, Klaus' intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes him much faster than immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans, as he once said, "I'm faster than your average vampire". He is able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. His reflexes are similarly hightended, as he once caught Conner's arm before the latter could stab him with a small stake. *'Super Agility' - Non-original Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. As the Original Hybrid, Klaus possesses much more superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility and dexterity than any immortals, original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. He can move, jump very high, flip, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Heightened Senses '- Non-original Hybrids have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of non-original vampires, werewolves, and humans. As the Original Hybrid, Klaus has a far more enhanced sense of hearing, sight and smell that far exceeds those of any immortals, original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. *'Super Durability '- Non-original Hybrids can bear a lot of trauma. They also hardly ever get tired or fatigued. As the Original Hybrid, Klaus can take far more trauma than any immortals, original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans, without much discomfort or injury. However, like with his half-siblings, he has never been dismembered throughout the series, implying that his durability may be close to invincibility. Vervain, Wolfsbane, Wood, and White Oak Ash Daggers do not weaken him, making him virtually indestructible. *'Enhanced Healing Factor' - Non-original Hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both non-original vampires and werewolves, rendering them practically invincible to anything but fatal wounds that can seriously impair their healing capabilities like decapitation or heart-extraction. As the Original Hybrid, Klaus can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury much quicker and more effectively than any immortals, original vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. He also seems to heal much more quickly when exposed to vervain, wolfsbane, wood, or white oak ash daggers. *'Mind Compulsion' - A non-original Hybrid can compel the minds of humans. They cannot compel anyone on vervain though. As the Original Hybrid, Klaus can compel the minds of most sentient creatures: humans, non-original vampires and non-original hybrids. He cannot compel supernatural hunters, Witches and Werewolves due to them being immune to mental manipulation. *'Immortality '- Like non-original vampires and original vampires, a non-original hybrids stops aging the moment they transition. As the Original Hybrid, Klaus is immortal, does not physically age and has the potential to live eternally. He is not a millisecond past his absolute physical prime, and is immune to aging. Nothing (except the White Oak Stake), can kill Klaus. *'Dream Manipulation' - non-original Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like non-original vampires, and original vampires. The non-original hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Due to their vampire heritage, non-original hybrids and Klaus are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. *'Transformation Control ' - Non-original Hybrids have the ability to transform into their werewolf forms at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They still, however, have no control of their actions in werewolf form. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms. Elijah informs Klaus that he remained a werewolf for 2 days, even when the sun was up., showing that a Hybrid can stay in Werewolf form longer than a normal Werewolf. As seen with Klaus when he bit Katherine, a hybrid can transform partially, displaying their werewolf eyes and teeth. *'Shapeshifting' - Non-original Hybrids and Klaus can turn into werewolves at will. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement '- Non-original Hybrids are capable of using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers and abilities. Hybrids can grow claws from their nails, even when they are still in their human forms. When Klaus was still in Tyler's body, it was shown that a hybrid's claws are sharp enough to penetrate a regular hybrid's very durable skin. Also a hybrid can display both sets of vampire and werewolf fangs. Their eyes also change into those of their wolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. Like his progeny, Klaus can use his werewolf traits to further enhance his "Original" vampiric powers and abilities. *'Full Moon' - Due to their werewolf heritage, Non-original Hybrids and Klaus' powers and abilities are at their peak during a full moon or when they become angry(however that only last for a short time) *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their werewolf heritage, non-original hybrids has a bite which is fatal to non-original vampires. Non-original Hybrid bites takes effect quicker than a werewolf bite as Klaus and Tyler's bites were shown to take effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their werewolf heritage non-original hybrids and Klasu are capable of walking around in the day without the use of a day walking ring. *'Immunity to Silver '- Due to their werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect non-original hybrids and Klaus. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. Angelic Powers Most of his powers of nulfied with his being a pureblooded vampire, but he is able to use most of his powers. *'Super Senses' - Guardians have learned to control their senses of hearing, vision, taste, touch and smell. *'Telepathy '- Guardians can communicate non verbally, using their mental senses. *'Empathy' - Guardians are able to sense the emotions of others. *'Telekinesis' - Guardians have the ability to move things. *'Energy Manipulation' - Guardians are able to manipulate energy or energy sources. *'Time Manipulation' - They can go back in time or reverse time, cause the resurrection of the dead, cause memory loss, and also cause physical restoration of the damaged. *'Cosmic Awareness' *'Enhanced Condition' *'Flight ' *'Elemental Manipulation' - They can control elements such as fire, water, electricity, light, earth, etc. *'Wings of Power ' - Guardians has several different wings of various colours and powers. These powers were given to them from the afterlife. These are the different kinds of wings and their function: **'Wings of Protection' - These wings are strong and, like the name, are very useful to protect themselves and whomever is there with them. **'Wings of Purification' - These wings are white in colouring. They have the ability to remove all sins of a person. They also have the ability to remove ones memories. **'Wings of Remembrance' - These wings are violet-blue in colour. They have the ability to return someone's memories to them. **'Wings of Redemption'- These wings are rainbow-colored. The function for these wings are that they can redeem people of their sins. **'Wings of the Wind' - The wings are gold in colouring. They were used to create wind and these wings help a Guardian to fly. **'Wings of Destruction' - These wings are used to destroy things which are considered to be obstacles or possible dangers to the Guardian or his or her allies, loved ones, ect. *'Sacred Blood' - The blood of a Guardian is the ultimate weapon used to destroy all evil creatures of the Universe. It is the only weapon that can completely destroy the Old Ones and prevent their resurrection. Original Werewolf Abilities *'Sharpened Senses:' They have heightened, animalistic senses which allows them to hear, see, and smell better than that of regular humans. *'Shapeshifting:' Werewolves are able to shapeshift from their human forms, to a half human, half-wolf beast form at will. It is implied that werewolves are able to transform into "real" wolves as well. *'Animalistic Speed:' Werewolves are very fast and move with animal-like quickness and speed in both their human and wolf forms. *'Abnormal Strength:' Werewolves are insanely strong in terms of abnormal strength; they can easily tear human and animals to pieces. *'Alpha Voice': The voice of an Alpha Werewolf has the ability to force the transformation of other werewolves against their will. *'Self-Control': The descendants of the Original Pack can stop the conversion or transformation at will. They can activate it without the need of the full moon. Weaknesses *'The Cure': If they take the cure they lose their immortality *'Magic': Magic can be used to stop them but it can't kill them. *'Desiccation' - He requires blood and will dessicate if he doesn't have it.(He could survive only a week without blood). *'In Ulfus Annulos': The In Ulfus Annulos can be used to seal them away. *'Zombie Bite/Blood': A bite from a zombie won't kill them nor will its blood but it will weaken themtemporarily *'Ancient Silver Maple Stake-It can kill them permanently.' Category:Hybrid Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Males Category:Immortal Category:Vampire Category:Supernaturals